Merkava vs NiGHTS
Merkava vs NiGHTS is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 4! Merkava from Under Night In-Birth (nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on NiGHTS from the eponymous series (nominated by Ma19620109)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Both of these combatants have gotten off to a slow start, let's hope that one of them can make an impact in this next match!" the commentator's voice boomed as the two portals reemerged. The crowd began to cheer as 4th place Merkava and 2nd place NiGHTS both stepped through them. NiGHTS took a moment to observe their new opponent, and their judgement was he was flying straight towards them! (Cues music) NiGHTS countered Merkava's strike with a kick of its own. "Whoa, both combatants are ready to roll! Guess there's no need for a countdown here!" the announcer roared. HERE WE GO! Merkava viciously continued his offense, slashing and clawing at NiGHTS' midsection before kicking them back. NiGHTS gathered themselves and flew around Merkava, grabbing him from behind and lifting him into the air, slamming him against the forcefield multiple times before releasing him and delivering a leg drop to spike him down to the surface. NiGHTS then swooped down, firing purple energy bolts towards Merkava, who flipped away and sent his arm out at NiGHTS, grabbing them by the throat, choking them. He reeled his opponent in and kneed them in the stomach, knocking them back and launching purple fireballs at them. All of them made contact with their target, but NiGHTS was able to muscle through, taking to the air once more. Merkava followed. Both combatants lunged for each other, but NiGHTS swooped beneath him and kicked Merkava upwards, again using the forcefield to their advantage. Merkava bounced off the forcefield hard, and NiGHTS struck him with a powerful roundhouse, sending him through the air. NiGHTS Drill Dashed after him, but now it was Merkava using the forcefield to his advantage, seizing NiGHTS' throat again and driving them face first into the forcefield multiple times before dragging them back down to the ground. Merkava made an attempt to bite NiGHTS' neck, but the Nightmaren grabbed Merkava by the throat, preventing him from getting any bites in, then proceeding to flip their opponent onto their back, punching them repeatedly in the face. Merkava managed to break free by blasting NiGHTS in the face from point blank range with a blast of purple flames, sending his foe away. NiGHTS landed hard and Merkava picked himself up, preparing to fire more of his fireballs at NiGHTS. As he did, NiGHTS responded by calling upon their Dream Diamond, which blocked the attack and sent a blue beam of energy Merkava's way. Merkava leaped into the air, to which NiGHTS responded by also taking flight. The two engaged in a fight in the air, slamming into each other repeatedly until Merkava's arm shot out as a snake, which grabbed NiGHTS by the mouth, preventing them from breathing. Merkava then rushed in to finish the job, scratching and clawing at his foe before punting them into the forcefield. NiGHTS bounced off it and landed hard, gasping for air. Merkava then charged up a large purple fireball and launched it towards NiGHTS, who desperately called upon their Dream Diamond once more, which blasted a blue beam into Merkava. Both attacks landed and both combatants were defeated. The titantron confirmed that a tie was played out, and the corpses of Merkava and NiGHTS were removed from the arena with immediate effect. DBX! Conclusion "So, for the third time in this tournament, we have a draw. I don't think either of these combatants will be too pleased with this result, but I feel NiGHTS will be the happier of the two, maintaining their runner-up positioning for now. This battle is a draw!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights